


The rules of the game

by AspiringHuntressWhoGetsKilled



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, Idiots in Love, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) in Denial, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) is Missing, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringHuntressWhoGetsKilled/pseuds/AspiringHuntressWhoGetsKilled
Summary: Man if you think Lance wouldn't have thrown a huge fit when hearing that Keith was permanently leaving... you're wrong.In this AU he is just in time to catch Keith before the dumb guy does the whole running away from home thing, and tries to stop him. Will his incredible charm accomplish this? Will he defrost Keith's icy heart and get him to stay? Or will he have to follow the idiot into the desert instead?-edit: this is going to be a story with many chapters, not just one. But I can't figure out how the hell I'm supposed to edit that. Shit.





	The rules of the game

**Author's Note:**

> Hi just very quick: this is going to be a story with a ton of chapters, not just one!! Don't know how to change that yet though...

You don’t quit while you’re ahead. 

You just… don’t.

It was common knowledge, right? 

‘Well, not so common after all’ Lance thought angrily, his mind racing as he tried to control his breathing. 

He was panting like a dog on a hot summers day, a fact which would have bothered him immensely in any other situation, but right now there was no time. No time to care about his red flushed cheeks, or his increasingly sweaty temples, no time to pay any attention to the obnoxious squeaking his sucky garrison shoes made every time he flew past a corner. 

‘Move people! Man on a mission coming through! GO GO GO.’ He screamed, flying past all the unknowing cadets that were standing in his way. Their faces were merely confused blurs that appeared in his vision for a split second before shooting away. 

Oh- He also didn’t care about them.

Yep, Lance had snapped. All the meticulous work he had put into creating an image of himself amongst his fellow peers was thrown out of the window. ‘Lance the suave lover boy’ would be replaced by lance ‘the dramatic guy who thinks he’s Usain Bolt but sweats too much to be so’. 

R.I.P. his social status. 

Lance felt his heart beat out of his chest as he finally reached the entrance of the hangar. He stormed through the doors like his life depended on it; and you know what? Maybe it even did. He stopped running for a second, his gaze now shooting across the hangar like a madman. 

His eyes shot across the crafts, placed in their station like the Garrison rules demanded, swarmed with many people who probably had very important things to do. But it wasn’t what Lance was looking for. 

‘Damn it Hunk, you said he’d be h-’ he muttered, cutting off his own words when his eyes locked in on the familiar figure. He was standing with his back to Lance, moving towards the single cruisers. A big bag was slung over his shoulder. He wasn’t wearing the garrison uniform Lance had been accustomed to see, but he would recognize that mullet from miles away. 

‘THERE’ He shrieked, sprinting past all the professionals who were throwing him confused looks.

‘HEY! HEY ASSWIPE! STOP’ He screamed, hearing to his dismay that his voice sounded too winded to actually command any respect. He kept running, not planning on giving up.

Keith turned around, the scowl that seemed to be etched into his features as present as ever. It only took him a second to lock in on Lance, who had calmed down his pace before stopping, taking in a deep breath to calm his heart rate down. 

‘What?’ Keith asked, his voice hostile as he spat the word out. 

Lance huffed in indignation, crossing his arms and leaning his weight on one foot. He would try to save face in front of his arch nemesis, especially if the guy seemed to be in such a foul mood.

But at this very moment, Keith looked like he would stab literally anyone in a five-mile radius. 

‘You can’t quit while you’re ahead’ Lance said, determined to keep his nerves down. 

‘What?’ The tone in the teenager’s voice had shifted slightly towards confusion, but his scowl still seemed to create a force field around him. As if anyone who would get closer or annoy him too much would get stabbed by invisible knives. 

Focus Lance, this isn’t the moment to have weirdly imaginative thoughts. 

‘You can’t quit while you’re ahead’ 

The words floated in the space between the Garrison cadets for a minute. It was a moment in which both boys seized the other one up, calculating. 

Keith’s eyes almost turned to slits as he scrutinized the words, his burning gaze would have been more impressive though, if Lance didn’t hear the gears turning and whirring inside Keith’s mind. He obviously had no idea what he was talking about. 

‘I don’t have time for this,’ turning his back on Lance, he had apparently decided that figuring it out wasn’t worth the effort. 

‘Hey man, don’t walk away from me!’ Lance said whilst stepping forwards, putting his hand on Keith’s shoulder. He was roughly shoved off when Keith turned around to face him, now on the verge of baring his teeth.

‘Back off’ He spat, his voice more poisonous than Lance had ever heard before. It took him aback for a second, before shaking his head. 

‘No way man, I heard you were leaving the Garrison, like, permanently. What the hell is that all about?’ He huffed, crossing his arms again, staring the slightly shorter boy down. He demanded the answers and he wasn’t going to leave before he got them. He had said it before, he was a man on a mission. 

‘Why the hell do you care?’ Keith answered, raising his eyebrows desperately, gripping the duffel bag tighter with those stupid glove-clad hands. Why was he always wearing gloves?

‘Well dude, believe it or not, when the top of the class suddenly decides to drop the hell out, it’s a big deal. More importantly; how the hell am I supposed to one up you if you’re not here to one up?’ Lance shot back, spreading his arms wide to punctuate his question. 

‘I don’t care!’

‘Uhm yes you do.’ 

‘No I don’t, I have no clue what you’re even talking about!’ 

‘Oh yes you do.’

‘Fuck off!’ Keith yelled, sounding as desperate as he did angry, his cheeks red and his features awfully distorted. He swung his back farther up his shoulder and marched towards the cruisers with a renewed vigour. 

‘Uhm, first of all: rude.’ Lance said, unbothered by the outburst, he just started following Keith closely. ‘Secondly, you damn well know who I am which means you know what I mean. Which then begs the question, why the hell are you storming off like an angsty teen who couldn’t have chips for breakfast?’ 

‘I’m not leaving; I’m getting kicked out. So if leave me alone, I’ll have the time to steal one of these cruisers and leave this place right now.’ He had turned his head towards his persecutor to throw another angry glare, not that that was necessary. 

‘Kicked out?’ Lance choked, that was new information. 

‘Bingo.’ Was the bland response. 

‘Why?’ 

‘None of your business, leave me alone.’ Keith said, the fury in his voice had dissipated a bit, as if the reservoir of anger was running low. They had now almost reached the cruisers and Keith had started to slow down, scanning the vehicles for any abandoned activation chips. If not he’d have to pull out the wires and jumpstart it, which would take a minute. 

A booming voice interrupted his thoughts violently. 

‘KOGANE, STOP WHAT YOU’RE DOING RIGHT NOW.’

He twisted around to see no one else than Commander Iverson, accompanied by other garrison officials running towards him at high speed, looking incredibly furious. He had a gauze wrapped around his head and over his eye, a sight which made Keith’s stomach turn. 

‘I have to get away’ He jumped up on one of the cruisers hoping that he could activate it magically, there was no time to do it the right way. 

Suddenly, an activation chip was pushed in his hand. Bewildered he stared at it before redirecting his gaze towards the tan boy that had earlier been screaming at him. His fretful and erratic behaviour from a split second ago had been replaced by a solid determination, he almost looked relaxed as he nodded once. 

‘You need to get out of here, mullet.’ 

Keith’s mouth opened, but closed just as quickly. He settled on a simple statement: ‘You’re going to get in trouble.’ 

Lance face cracked from its serious composure. A devious grin took over his features that looked like only a pair of devil’s horns could accompany it. He just shrugged. 

‘Trouble is my mid-’ He got interrupted by Iverson, who sounded incredibly close at this point. ‘KEITH STOP RIGHT NOW.’ 

Keith didn’t hesitate to jam in the chip in the ignition lock whilst he flipped the switches to get an explosive start. The machine would take a couple of seconds to start up and by that time he’d have to reach light speed to escape the hangar. He couldn’t let them catch him, he’d rather crash himself into the wall right now. 

He glanced at Lance, not knowing what to say.

‘Dude GO, what the fuck are you waiting for?’ He screamed at the pilot, his arms flailing ridiculously as he glanced back at his approaching superiors. 

He settled on a quiet ‘Thank you’ as he pressed his body forwards and shot away, leaving the Garrison, the place he’d called home for years now behind without a second glance. He knew where to go, and he knew he’d have to get there fast to not be on the grid anymore. 

Whilst Keith was thinking of all the steps he’d have to take to disappear forever, Lance watched his figure slowly get smaller in the distance. He held a hand like a roof over his eyes to shield himself from the sun rays, he wanted to stare at the guys back until he couldn’t anymore. 

‘MCCLAIN, WHAT WAS THAT?’ Iverson screamed at him, finally having arrived at the exit of the hangar, his cheeks flushed with exertion. For such a pain in the ass during physical training, he was very much out of shape. 

‘It’s Keith Kogane piloting a cruiser, sir.’ He said evenly, not bothering to turn around. 

‘DID YOU GIVE HIM YOUR ACTIVATION CHIP?’ The Commander sounded even more outraged at this uncharacteristic calm demeanour of the usually so loud and obnoxious student.  
‘Give is a strong word, sir, I’d prefer “borrowed” really’ He said, looking as if he was actually mulling over his own words.

‘Mcclain?’ A dangerous, low and soft tone no cadet would ever want to hear left the beast of a man. 

‘Yes sir?’ He swallowed, yeah he was in deep, deep shit. 

‘You’re in trouble’ 

Worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So it has been a long time since I've actually posted my writing, and I'm nervous!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this idea, I'm really excited! Also, if you have anything to add or something to recommend me please do, I love hearing people's takes and hopes on stories!
> 
> Thank you! <3


End file.
